mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jonny Manz/Archive 5
New category? Seeing as Category:Musicians and Category:Artists exist, would it be okay to make a new category for authors? Some articles like Wanderer D don't have any categories attached so another one would fix this issue. Larger Seagullane (talk) 02:09, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry about the late reply, but sure, I don't see the harm in it.-- Dash Academy Fan Film Oh, I don't have a problem with the fan film section still being on there... that animation is Sorcerus' thing, not mine, I just don't want my username attached to it because for the short time I was on that project, I didn't do anything. Sorry for giving you guys trouble.. Brony12345 (talk) 05:58, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I don't see your name on that section; it looks fine to me as-is (unless you have any suggested changes?). Regardless, it was no trouble at all. -- ::Unless you think getting rid of the marshan3q username is a big deal or not I guess it's fine. Thanks for your help, man. God bless ya Brony12345 (talk) 06:06, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Sure, no problem; sorry I can't help you about that fan film section (but I feel removing the name would make it make no sense).-- Why are you not on here? Hello?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 21:16, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Huh? Not on where?-- ::On this wiki?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 01:24, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, the fact that I'm responding to these talkpage messages pretty much proves that assertion false, wouldn't you say?-- ::::I was just having fun with ya. Also l can't spell interpreted as seen here: http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/File:Surprise_as_interpeted_by_Starbat.jpg --Shinegreymon96 (talk) 02:16, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::lol k-- WebCite Please read my message at http://co.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jonny_Manz . 20:32, February 21, 2014 (UTC) : I meant http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jonny_Manz . Teyandee 23:24, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry, I'd been really busy. -- Editable Pictures and Videos using Adobe Programs Hello there Jonny Manz, this is Allen AcNguyen. Adobe Photoshop CS6 is I have that program to edit and import pictures. Adobe Premiere Pro is that I save videos in HD or 4K resolutions.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Allen AcNguyen (talk • ) 19:58, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :That's nice.-- ::Thanks for your feedback. Allen (talk) recently sent a feedback at 2:50 PM CST, Saturday, March 1st, 2014. Sweet Apple Massacre I'm just wondering, why is Sweet Apple Massacre not on the wiki? 05:39, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Are you asking why it doesn't have a page? If so, that's because no one's written one for it yet. (See this guide for what needs to be on that page)-- Turquoise Blitz Why is my page Turquoise_Blitz a candidate for deletion? I'm just putting up the bio for the artists character...—Preceding unsigned comment added by DarknessRising (talk • ) 02:05, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry about the late reply, but OCs have to be notably popular to get a page here (what that means is that they have to appear in multiple works made by people other than the author of their originating work; Nyx would be an example). However, if you want to make a page for the fan fiction where the character first appears, and then add the character's bio as a section, that would be fine (see Project:Guides/Fanfics for more info).-- Applejack Edit War Salutations. I hate to bring this up, but there has been a dispute between myself and the user ImperfectXIII over a subsection of the Applejack page. Namely, the background pony meme. This schism arose after I had edited the subsection to point out the diminished prevalence of the joke due to more starring/co-star roles in the past two seasons, and listing said episodes. Imperfect has decided to undo my edit, arguing (the the greek sense) that the meme isn't 'buried' (as I originally put it) unless there is evidence to back the claim up. This logic would also require him to provide proof of his own claim as well, but he has not made mention of this when I alluded to it in my second edit. I would be perfectly fine with undoing my original edit and leaving the subjection alone if substantial evidence of the meme's popularity were to be provided, but I am honestly having a hard time seeing that happen and I feel that this is merely a display of loss aversion/stubbornness on my co-editor's part. That being said, I would rather a judgement be made by an admin be set down than for this issue to grow any larger. (Compasionatecannibal (talk) 04:10, April 25, 2014 (UTC)) :Sorry about the tardiness of my reply, but Impy's edit of the page looks more correct to me; just because the meme may not exactly have relevance within the show anymore doesn't mean it has died out amongst the fandom, as can be seen here, here, and here, and those are just some examples I was able to find scrolling through the comments section of AJ's FiM Wiki page. (I know I've used the joke before, I just can't remember exactly where.) In addition to that, we used it as a prank forum for April Fools' Day, and there are plenty of examples over on Derpibooru (I'm sure I could find more stuff related to the Applejack bg meme if I was looking and trying my hardest to find that stuff).-- ::Tardiness is fine, we're not exactly on a tight schedule or anything. Regarding your examples of the joke still being around in the fandom, only the first post lead to anything relevant to this debate, and even then its only a few people commenting on the lack of a Mcdonald's toy and build-a-bear. That's two peripheral merchandise items out of the flood of orange plastic Hasbro itself has put out. I'm not trying to imply those opinions are wrong, but there's just that--opinions of a handful of people. The second link actually leads to someone else debunking the joke by pointing out that she has the least amount of absences compared to the rest of the main cast (less than half as many as Fluttershy, for one example). The third is just a dead link. As for the derpibooru images, the first is over a year old, and the second five months. The third is the most recent at three months old. The most recent I found is 16 days old as of this post however, which is proof for your stance that the joke isn't dead (which was never my claim in the first place). My curiosity was piqued by your last sentence though, and I browsed through the images with the tags for AJ and bgp's. Even with all filters deactivated, only 39 images popped up out of the 51205 pictures tagged for AJ, and 610 tagged for background ponies. Even accounting for group tagging, human error, and site glitches, the presence of the meme accounts for less than 1% of her images. That's actually an over-estimation as well, as some of the images have only parts of AJ in them when the focus of the screencap/drawing is on someone else. In light of that evidence, I'm finding it difficult to believe that this joke is still relevant as more and more people enter the fandom with little regard for the memes of their seniors (for lack of a better word). I'm not trying to say the joke never was prominent, but times have changed and the page should be updated to reflect that. I'm going to with hold from editing the page until an agreement can be reached that satisfies both parties, and as I said before there isn't any schedule to keep to, so don't feel there's any rush to add a counter argument. (Compasionatecannibal (talk) 15:26, April 28, 2014 (UTC)) :::Well, like I said, Impy's edit looks more correct to me (it leaves the status of the meme more vague, rather than stating that the meme definitely has been "buried into obscurity"). If only this wiki had a larger community like the FiM Wiki; then I'd suggest having a discussion in the forums, but alas, that is not the case.-- ::::How's about I toss up a few revision drafts on the discussion page and we go over them together until a compromise is reached? This site may not have the wider community of the canon-oriented wiki, but that's no obstacle to the dispensing of information.(Compasionatecannibal (talk) 12:12, April 29, 2014 (UTC)) :::::Eh, sure, why not.-- Message Walls Hi Jonny Manz, I featured you to enable message walls onto this wiki because message walls is what we used for with or without signatures that signed by a user! You can enable message walls by accessing to wiki features ! -- 02:22, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :No.-- ::We used talk pages only! -- 21:13, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't care. Now please stop spamming my talkpage with nonsensical messages or I'll block you.-- Deletion request Hello Jonny. I was in the gallery builder and accidentally misclicked when uploading an image. Can you delete ? Larger Seagullane (talk) 01:38, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :Done. 03:07, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, Impy!-- Please delete the Hagger pages They are just redirects anyway.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 01:56, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Done. (I gotta keep a closer eye on Special:RecentChanges. :P) 02:23, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I was there and thus was able to rename the pages the vandal account to what they were before.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 02:39, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, and I was there to block the guy . I would've deleted them, except I was worried about strange things happening with the comments (luckily, that didn't seem to happen).-- Suggestion I made the logo for another MLP fan fiction titled Doctor Whooves: The Invention of The Doctor. I hope you like this suggestion. BobbytheCool2014 14:46, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :I suppose so; it'll be a cool logo for whomever decides to write that.-- Message from Spike the Dragon Can I ask you a question? If you were going become a image controller, what requirements would you need? I don't think I am probably ready for one, but there are a few images here (not a lot, but a few) and I am pretty sure you have more important stuff to do. But what requirements would you need for them? 19:34, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :Hm, I guess a pattern of uploading high-quality images with descriptive filenames (though unfortunately, unlike the FiM Wiki, this wiki doesn't have a set descriptive names policy as of yet), as well as doing quality work in the file namespace (perhaps marking files to be renamed with ). Other than that, I can't really offer any advice; sorry I can't be more helpful.-- Signatures 'Ello govna'! I was just wondering how one might edit their signature? For now I shall simply have this boring old thing. Thanks! Viola Velvet (talk) 03:39, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :Hi there! Hm, for a helpful guide on customizing signatures, I recommend checking out this page; then, make sure to put the signature on a subpage of your user page (such as User:Viola Velvet/Signature, for example). After that, go into , and, under the signature field, paste in the following: |— Viola Velvet (talk)}} making sure the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box is checked. The second option is what displays if the page User:Viola Velvet/Signature doesn't exist (which it doesn't, at the moment), so feel free to customize that part as well. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.-- Links to stories Excuse me sir? I'm a bit new to this wiki, and I got a new MLP story I wanna make known. But however, I just wanna ask: is it allowed to post links from Google docs? Chapter by chapter? or do I have to have a link to somewhere like FIMfiction or something? Gingalover (talk) 19:09, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, that's no problem; as long as the story is hosted on an external site, then it can be linked to from this wiki. Do you want to write a page for your story? If so, this is a helpful guide to make sure the page is properly formatted and has all the necessary components. However, if you just want to put a link to your story, you can post it in your blog, or give yourself an entry on List of authors. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.-- ::Well thank you, I'll try to give some sort of external link to the chapters <3. I'll try to get the page up sometime today, let me know if I need to change anything once it's up okay? (but what exactly do you mean by hosted on an external site? That mean it has to be popular or has to have a link to it somewhere else, cuz I'm still writing the first chapter and it's not done yet ^^;) Gingalover (talk) 13:06, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :::I mean that it has to be published externally (as in, not on Wikia; literally anywhere else is fine), and then linked to (with emphasis on the "published"; things that aren't published yet can't get pages in the main namespace or workshop until they are, unless there's publicly available information about them, such as with Journey of the Spark, for example). You could write a blog stating what your story's gonna be about, if you'd like, before it's eligible for a page (exists in a published form).-- ::::Well I guess it makes sense to not post a story if it doesn't exist just yet ^^;. Well in that case, I'll try to find an external site to publish my work easily ^^ thanks for the help. Gingalover (talk) 14:31, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::Sure, no problem (personally, I recommend FIMFiction or Fanfiction.net, but like I said, any site, as long as it's not on Wikia, will do), glad to be of help. -- Infobox widths Several of the most recently edited pages have extremely wide infoboxes because of the "youtube", "deviantart", "tumblr", "twitter", etc. fields. I haven't been able to figure out the cause. Can you help? :P 21:38, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Hm, just looking at MisterDavey's page, I see what you mean, and I don't know what would cause that. However, the other video pages look fine, except for AnimatedJames, but I can see what the problem is there (too many icons for the normal width of the infobox, but that problem can probably be fixed by perhaps putting something into the CSS to either put any icons that would make the width of the infobox exceed its standard on a new line, or else something to make that portion of the infobox scroll side to side whenever the max width is exceeded; unfortunately, I wouldn't know how to do something like that, so I recommend asking either Foodbandlt or Bobogoobo, as they would definitely know how to accomplish something like that, based on my experience with them, haha).-- Cakelestia About Cakelestia: You're right. I made a mistake. And I'm big enough to admit it.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Ronin6401 (talk • ) 20:22, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :I figured; no problem.-- Video pages Excuse me mr. manz? I see there's plenty of video pages here. Am I allowed to post a page about this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XUaPb3vHMU&list=UUMy8SmFnzsqYs_3wtjEaYcQ --Gingalover (talk) 20:16, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :Well, usually they're video series, as most individual videos don't have enough content to get a full page all their own. If you'd like, you could try building the page in the page workshop first, to see if there's enough content (and if not, perhaps the video could be a section on a page about the video's creator, or something like that).-- :: Here's the page http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Fan_Labor_Wiki:Workshop/Memory_of_a_Vampony Will this work or no? Gingalover (talk) 17:42, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :::It looks like a good start to me; I'll try and do some work on it later on.-- ::::Alright cool, thanks :D Gingalover (talk) 16:46, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Profile Question Does GIF images or animated images work on a profile picture or it doesn't? Broken Bolt (talk) 20:04, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Honestly, I don't know. I've never tried; sorry I can't help.-- ::oh i see thanks anyway! :D ::Broken Bolt (talk) 13:12, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Apple Bloomers Apple Bloomers is an article now. See if you want to do anything with it. Dogman15 (talk) 09:46, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for letting me know.-- Ask Pony blogs Hi, I am a new person to this wiki. I kind of messed up the Ask Pony Blogs page. I tried to add something to the original character section, but I accidently messed up the page order of things. I am not very good with the table tool. If you don't mind, could you try fixing my mistake? Would be very thankful. Again, sorry this happened. Thank you. Gladi-Star (talk) 18:17, May 16, 2015 (UTC)Gladi-Star :I saw you already fixed it, so I went ahead and re-added a blog that I think you accidentally removed when you were fixing your entry. Thanks for letting me know, though!-- Rainbow Factory remix Hello,Jonny Manz.I am asking i edited something on WoodenToaster page about a musician working on a remix of Rainbow Factory but you deleted it why? i hope you will answer ~Lightning Striker—Preceding unsigned comment added by 629728 (talk • ) 06:04, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Are there any public sources stating that that musician is going to work on a remix of Rainbow Factory (like say, a public Facebook post or a tumblr post)? Because this wiki cannot and should not be a primary source of information - it should only report on information relating to the FiM fandom that has been made public elsewhere.-- Compliment Did I ever metion that your smart and cool?—Preceding unsigned comment added by Supersailormoongirl (talk • ) 07:20, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :I don't believe we've ever met before; nonetheless, thank you for the compliment. -- Unblock Please have me unblocked on the MLP Wiki. -- TheSitcomLover (talk) 09:21, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :You'd been blocked over ten times over the course of a single year for disregarding the Wiki style guide, ignoring talk page messages, and various vandalism. Sorry, but your block will not be lifted. 14:47, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::But I can change for the better. That way, if I actually improve and show that I can become a better editor there, you can give me a chance. -- TheSitcomLover (talk) 15:02, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Absolutely not. You were given multiple chances to improve your editing and behavior, but you never did. You've used up all your chances, as far as I'm concerned - I'm not the admin who blocked you in the end, but I don't even feel your block is worth the effort in bringing up a discussion over, due to your continued problematic editing and complete lack of improvement.-- ::::But I can really improve now for real! I know it! --TheSitcomLover (talk) 02:19, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::That's too bad, because frankly, at this point, I don't believe you. I think all that needed to be said on this issue has been said now, and I suggest you drop the topic, because I am strongly considering blocking you on this wiki (even if it's not a permanent block right off the bat).-- Clop Who created clop porno? Billy cougar (talk) 11:07, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Originally? Who knows, really? It's just one of those things that seems to pop up for any show that's popular, and it's nearly impossible to track down the originator.-- ::I'll blame tiarawhy, lol. ::Billy cougar (talk) 12:06, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :::lol ok-- Helping out Hi jonathan. I just liked to say hello, and that I will try to help in any way I'm able to. Currently, I'm working on The Road Home and the gallery of Past Sins, but I can do anything else if you needed help. Thanks. :Haha, it isn't often that I'm referred to by my full name on this site. Anyway, sounds good, thanks for the offer!-- "Scare Master" summary Scare Master was released early by iTunes -- unfortunately. And I'm currently "in hiding" due to an abundance of Friendship Games spoilers surfacing. So if no one has yet to submit a summary for Scare Master, I submit one myself for you or any other user to publish at your discretion. http://pastebin.com/xK43ZWH9 Thanks in advance. 17:06, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks; I'll go ahead and add that to a workshop page (since we don't have the airing number for Scare Master yet).-- "Made in Manehattan" summary Here's my finished summary for Made in Manehattan in case no one else has submitted one: http://pastebin.com/ncWAF7tu Sorry about my roundabout way of editing. I'll get back into editing myself once Friendship Games airs tonight. Thanks in advance. 17:30, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :Haha, no problem; I see you already added it.-- Avatar question YES QUESTION! Uh, is that a Satsuki from KLK As twilight? If so, you are an amazing person. Korraiscool (talk) 00:09, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, indeed it is. Or you could look at is as Twilight as Satsuki from KLK. Also, thank you! -- Similar I'm sorry. But it IS pretty ironic with this different treatmeant though... PonyFan4Ever (talk) 01:56, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :It's only ironic because you had been making a big deal out of nothing - so what if Applejack has those memes? It shouldn't affect your enjoyment of her - just try and block out those parts of fanon that you dislike.-- You forgot You forgot about the page... people will still mistake Tiarawhy with a girl, please—Preceding unsigned comment added by KimarnicDash (talk • ) 13:11, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :I can assure you, I did not - in fact, I just watched that video tonight. I might try PM-ing tiarawhy on YT in the future, just to make sure, but for now, I suppose that's good enough. :Also, I kind of doubt that, haha - maybe if this wiki were more well-known, but not now.-- ::You forgot... why?—Preceding unsigned comment added by KimarnicDash (talk • ) 16:26, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I can assure you, I did not. If you want to make that change, feel free (I'm not going to be making it) - though I would advise at least running it by ImperfectXIII first (also bringing that video to his attention), as he is really the only other active contributor here, and just because I'm comfortable with you making that change, doesn't necessarily mean he will be. (Also, please insert your signature on talkpage posts by typing in four tildes, like so: ~~~~, after your post)-- An (overly?) enthusiastic message Codytlane (talk) 09:03, November 29, 2015 (UTC)Hey Hey hey, It's Codytlane, thanks for having me on the MLP FAN WIKI, ever means a lot, i left a comment for the Journey of the Spark, Cause i know it'll be release in December of 2015, I've waited and waited for it to come out in the summer, but they change it for December, I have all hopes for it to ever come, cause i know it'll be awesome, please leave me a message for me when y'all get this, and please let me know if you agreed for all hopes for the release of Journey of the Spark, Thanks Y'allCodytlane (talk) 09:03, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. Personally, I don't really care about Journey of the Spark, but to each their own - if you're excited for its release, then more power to you.-- Name appearance I have a question: I was just checking out your user page until I saw that your user name on here (and the MLP wiki) said this: Derpy's always watching, Charity Seashell I have no idea why that's there. Why is my name there? Charity Seashell (talk) 01:28, February 10, 2016 (UTC)Charity Seashell :Because I used the template, which, through the power of itself in addition to javascript, displays the username of the person viewing my page (and if they're not logged in, it displays "Anonymous user" or something like that).-- Just wondering... How did you get your username to like stalk me.? it strange ROse—Preceding unsigned comment added by RosestarOakclan (talk • ) 18:11, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :I used the template to change it, using the first parameter to replace it with "Derpy's always watching, ". The template USERNAME changes to display your account's name when you view it on a page (if you want to see, log out of your account and view the page as an anonymous user - it'll say "anonymous user"). Hope this helps!--